A filament winding method has been actively developed as of a weaving technology of fibers. Generally, the filament winding is a method of forming a composite by winding a continuous fiber, which is impregnated with resin, around a mandrel having a preset shape followed by hardening process. Since this method may require the use of the mandrel having a preset shape, manufacturing costs may increase, productivity may be reduced, and weight of the final products may increase.
In FIG. 1, a conventional filament winding device in the related technologies is shown.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.